Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 15
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah peut enfin ouvrir le Paradis !


Chapitre 15 : Le cadenas sacré

Après avoir récupérer un os de l'alpha, tous étaient rentrés au hangar. Ils avaient enterrés Jérôme et étaient allés s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Chacun regardait le sol.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait qu'il n'allait pas, se demanda Taliah. Quelle a été mon erreur ? Cet ange a dit que je n'était pas invisible à ses radars. Comment disparaître alors ? _

-Je n'avais jamais vu un ange pleurer.

-Ben, enfin, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Oui. C'est ce dont j'ai envie de parler. Mais si tu préfère ressasser sa mort, c'est ton choix.

-Tu ne songe pas à ce que tu dis. Nous parlons de Jérôme !

-Continuer à parler de lui ne le fera pas revenir.

-Et comment je devrais réagir d'après toi ?!

-Il aurait voulut qu'on continue notre quête jusqu'au bout.

-Je ne suis pas prêtes pour ça. Je ne suis pas prête à l'oublier.

-Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. Je suis effondré moi aussi Sandra ! Je le considérais comme le fils que je n'ai pas pu avoir, tu le sais. Le perdre, subitement, comme ça, c'est une terrible épreuve pour nous deux ! Mais malgré tout il faut qu'on aille de l'avant.

-Tu as raison, murmura Sandra en essuyant une larme, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaiter.

Un court silence s'installa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous a dit cet ange, Taliah ?

Elle raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur départ de la maison.

_-Taliah..._

_L'ange se retourna. Un des soldats n'était pas mort et tendait désespérément le bras vers elle. Son regard ne portait pas de haine. Le sort de Keliah avait cessé son effet. Taliah souleva son corps._

_-Quand Keliah a annoncé votre mort...j'ai vraiment cru que la fin était là, à notre porte...qu'il...qu'il n'y avait plus personne...capable de la mettre en échec. Mais il me semble que vous n'êtes...pas comme avant. _

_-J'ai presque retrouver toute ma mémoire et mes pouvoirs. Je vais bien maintenant. Je peux me battre._

_-Tout ne serait pas perdu alors...il y encore une chance..._

_-Quand Vénael sera à mes côtés, nous mettrons fin à cette guerre._

_-Keliah...c'est Keliah qui vous..._

_Il gémit. La fin était proche._

_-C'est..._

_-Ne parle plus._

_-J'ai mal..._

_-Je te promet que Keliah paiera pour ce qu'elle t'as fait. _

_-Merci...mon Dieu._

_Un rayon lumineux le transperça le corps. _

_-Elle paiera._

-En conclusion, les anges sont conscients quand ils sont ensorcelés mais ils ne peuvent pas contrôler leur actes, c'est ça ? Demanda Ben

-Oui. Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour briser ce sort eux-même.

-Ce serait possible de l'extérieur ? Demanda Sandra.

-Aucuns sorts n'est imparable à mon avis, exprima le prêtre.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Taliah. Il doit y avoir un contre-sort.

-Je connais le contenu exacte de la bibliothèque et je sais qu'aucun livre ne traite de l'hypnose.

-Peut être qu'un ange peut libérer un autre ange.

-La prochaine fois que vous en croisez un, essayez.

-Sinon, Monsieur le prêtre...

-Mh ?

-Est-ce que vous sentez l'énergie que je dégage ?

-Non, je n'est pas ce pouvoir.

-Nous en revanche, dit Sandra en sortant un appareil munit d'une antenne de sa poche. C'est grâce à ça que nous avons pu vous repérer au manoir l'autre jour. Ça capte les ondes célestes.

-Super. Et là, est-ce que j'émets quelque chose ?

-Absolument. Comme vous êtes proche, les radiations sont au maximum. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir ça ?

-C'est à cause de ce que je dégage que Keliah peut me localiser et d'après ce que j'ai appris, il est possible de se rendre invisible.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que cet appareil ne nous est d'aucune utilité, Ben...

-Merci pour l'info.

-Je vais tenter cet exploit.

Taliah n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Elle essaya de s'imaginer invisible. Ce qui eut pour effet...de la faire disparaître !

-Taliah ?

La jeune fille réapparut.

-Mauvaise pioche.

Puis elle s'imagina dans le brouillard. Cette fois, il se mis à neiger.

-Oups, désolée.

-Ya pas de mal...

Elle tenta ensuite de créer une bulle autour d'elle.

-Ça diminue.

Elle fit s'épaissir la bulle.

-Là c'est parfait. Vous êtes indétectable.

L'enveloppe devint invisible mais l'effet resta.

-C'est facile finalement.

-Vraiment, c'est trop cool d'être un ange.

-Pas toujours, Sandra, pas toujours, rectifia Ben.

-Nous avons de mauvais jours. Bref, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Si vous pouviez me remettre la pièce maudite.

-Bien sûr je vais la chercher.

Ben descendis au rez-de-chassée.

-Prêtre Kelvin, est-ce que vous m'accompagnerez ?

-Non, et j'en suis navrée. C'est trop risqué pour moi là haut. Je sais me battre mais...

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, assura Taliah. Je comprend vos raisons.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui. De toute façon je ne comptait pas me battre contre le paradis tout entier, je vais m'y infiltrer incognito. En revanche je ne contais pas vous emmener Sandra...

-Nous en avions parler tous les trois, et nous étions d'accord pour dire que c'était trop risqué pour nos vies.

-Oh. Vous en aviez déjà parler ? Hm, bien, très bien même. Alors je vais y aller seule.

-D'accord. Que la chance soit avec vous.

-Et la force, ajouta Sandra.

-Oui, merci.

-Voila.

Ben était revenue avec une mallette noire scellée d'une chaîne et d'un cadenas.

-Ne l'ouvrez que le moment venu et ne la touchez surtout pas.

-Je m'en souviendrais, assura l'ange.

-Alors...c'est là qu'on se dit au revoir ? Demanda le prêtre.

-Il se peut qu'on se revoie bientôt.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone.

-Euh je n'ai pas de portable...

-Alors prenez le mien, proposa Sandra.

-Oh non, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Si, prenez-le, je n'en ait pas besoin. De plus, il possède un appareil photo. Je sais que vous avez une bonne mémoire, mais il peux servir à beaucoup d'autres choses. Le numéro de Ben est enregistré dans le répertoire.

-Merci, Sandra.

Taliah changea de nouveau de tenue : elle opta pour une chemise et un jean blanc. Elle glissa le smartphone dans sa poche. Elle conserva les armes que les chasseurs lui avaient confiées.

-Merci, Ben. Je vous tiendrais au courant de mon retour.

-Revenez-nous en un morceau.

-J'y tacherais, c'est promis.

Sur ces derniers mots, Taliah se téléporta à l'église St-Raphaël et laissa le prêtre rentrer chez lui. Puis elle se rendit au parc.

_Enfin. Nous allons êtres réunis mon bien-aimé._

Elle ouvrit ses ailles pour récupérer une plume, puis elle sortit l'os, l'eau bénite et la mallette des chasseurs. Suivant les instructions de Vénael elle traça une étoile de sorciers au sol avec une bombe de peinture, au centre elle plaça l'os, qu'elle arrosa d'eau bénite et, tout en prononçant la formule, elle déposa sa plume et l'enflamma.

-Αυτό το μίγμα των ιερών υλικών και δαιμονικά do αναφλέγεται τις ουρανό και ανοικτή οικοτόπων ιερή αγγέλους του Παραδείσου. Η σφραγίδα έχει σπάσει. [Que le mélange des matières sacrées et démoniaques fasse s'enflammé le ciel et s'ouvrir l'habitat sacré des anges du Paradis. Que le sceau soit brisé. ]

Sur le dernier mot Taliah sortit la pièce et la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes jaillirent et le ciel devint gris. Le symbole se mis à briller. Taliah recula de deux pas. Une colonne de lumière tournoya en direction du ciel et, dans un grand flash, l'étoile apparu derrière les nuages. La puissance du sortilège repoussait la jeune fille qui avait du mal à rester sur place. Le ciel sembla s'enflammé quand le sort fit le tour de la terre. Enfin, la colonne disparu, le feu s'éteignit et tout redevint normal. Taliah avait beaucoup transpirer dans son effort mais, elle était heureuse : le Paradis était enfin ouvert !


End file.
